i'll duel you any day
by moonlight neko-chan
Summary: While on a school trip in Japan Aelita finds her self lost. she stumbles across a house and is invited to stay on one condition...she wins in a game of Duel Monsters.


Rain. It was raining so hard and Aelita was stuck running through it. Why did it have to start raining now? Of all the times. She sighed, there hadn't been a single cloud in the sky earlier and now Aelita was soaked to the bone. "Hello?" she answered her cell. "Um...Jeremy nows not a good time. Yes, I know this could bring us one step closer to getting rid of him but-" Aelita sighed, once Jeremy started she was stuck listening. Aelita looked around the city she was in, Domino City was it? She and a couple other students were here on a class trip and Aelita decided to go off by herself and she got lost. On the bright side she had made lots of great friends.

"Aelita are you listening to me?" Jeremy stopped his rant about whatever it was he found.

"I'm sorry but I have to go!" she hung her phone up and tucked it safely into her bag. "Now...how did I end up in this part of town?" Aelita had found herself where the richer families lived. Maybe she could ask one of the residents, how mean could they be to a child all alone in the rain?

"Excuse me sir but I'm lost and could you tell me where the nearest hotel is?"

**SLAM! **

"Oh, come on!" she shouted. That happened to her every house that someone decided to answer. She came up to another street where all the houses had big gates around them. Sighing she noticed one where the gate had been left open a crack. "Please, please don't be a mean old guy" she hesitantly knocked on the door. The door was answered by a maid, not a friendly looking one at that.

"And how did you get in?" she asked with a stern expression.

"The gate was open?" she laughed nervously.

"Yuki is it Seto!?" a boy who looked about her age pushed past the girl. "You're not my big bro."

"Do you know where the nearest hotel is!?" she blurted out. The raven haired boy tipped his head to the side.

"Well..." he started "they probably all full because of the duel monsters tournament tomorrow. Though I suppose my big bro wouldn't mind if we have a guest for the night..." the boy trailed off.

"you would really let me stay?"

"If you can beat me in a duel monsters game" she smiled. Aelita began to think. She had taken up playing this game with Yumi back in France and she had her deck with her.

"OK." she smile "i'm Aelita"

"I'm Mokuba." mokuba lead Aelita to a room in the gigantic house.

"Wow" she whispered. Each wall had a huge window letting her see the outside world clearly. The room its self was large with a marble floor and baby blue walls. And in the center was what looked like a dueling field that she had seen on television.

"Pretty cool, right? Now if you don't mind lets start." Mokuba and Aelita took their positions. "Do you know how to use a duel disk?"

"Yup."

"OK, you start." The two each drew five cards.

"I put CHU-SKE The mouse Fighter down in attack mode."

**ATK/1200 DEF/0 [Beast]**

"I set on card face down and end my turn."

Mokuba drew a card and began to form a plan in is mind. "Lets see I place down VANGUARD Of The Dragon and place one card face down. Aelita drew and smiled.

"i place Pumprincess The Princess of Ghosts in attack mode."

**ATK/900 DEF/1000 [ZOMBIE/EFFECT]**

"I end my turn."

'Thats odd she's playing a card that would be better in defense mode in attack. Whats she up to?' "i set Neo The Magic Swordsman down in attack."

**ATK/1700 DEF/1000 [SPELLCASTER]**

"And I attack your CHU-SKE with my Swordsman."

"oh..." her life points were brought down to 3500. Aelita drew a card and looked at her hand. "i place one card face down and end my turn."

"i sacrifice my Vanguard so i'm able to summon my Tiger Dragon in attack mode."

**ATK/2400 DEF/1800 [DRAGON/EFFECT]**

"I all so activate the spell card Dragon Shield so Tiger Dragon can't be destroyed by battle of card effects, but neither of us take damage form attacks involving it. Now I attack your Pumprincess with My swordsman leaving you life points at 2700." Mokuba smiled with pride.

"Don't think your going to win just yet! I flip summon my 4-starred Ladybug Of Doom, which means all level 4 monsters are destroyed by its effect. Now I place Gostrick Skeleton down in attack."

**ATK/1200 DEF/1100 [ZOMBIE/EFFECT]**

"I place Giant Solder Of Stone in defense mode and end my turn."

**ATK/1300 DEF/2000 [ROCK]**

"Well then I place a card face down and sacrifice my Ladybug and Skeleton to summon Dark Magician Of Chaos!"

**ATK/2800 DEF/2600 [SPELLCASTER/EFFECT]**

"Now I attack your Tiger Dragon, but since he's armed with Dragon Shield you wont take any damage. I also give my Magician Black Pendant which raises his attack to 3300."

"you're better than I thought, Aelita. Anyways I draw and end my turn.

"Thank you, but now I activate my spell card which allows me to destroy one of my opponents monsters by discarding one card and I choose your Stone soldier. I also summon my Luster Dragon.

**ATK/1900 DEF/1600 [DRAGON]**

Now I can attack your life points directly" she smiled. Mokuba's life points were brought down to 0.

Mokuba stood in shock, she had managed to wipe out his life points in one turn! "You're like super good!" he caught up to her by the door. "Like as good as mt big bro, Seto!"

"Seto...Seto as in Seto Kiaba?"

"Uh huh...Pretty amazing right? And you just dueled and beat his brother in duel monsters."

"Wow so cool!" Aelita gasped. Aelita amazement was brought to an end when her stomach began to growl, as if say 'I haven't ate all day so feed me, now!'

"I take it you are hungry?"

"Hehe, a little." the two raced each other down the long stair case and into the enormous kitchen. The two then began their mission to feed them selves. Lets just say once they were finished the kitchen was a disaster area with discarded food around and dishes placed lazily around counter. While up stairs the two teens could be found laughing and playing around with mokuba's music in his room. Mokuba was on his bed with his arm and head hanging off of edge and a pop tart in his mouth. Aelita on the other hand was sitting at his desk munching on some Pocky. Mokuba decided to take a moment to take a look at her. Well she had small frame, pale skin, emerald green eyes, she was almost his hight, and the most unique feature, her light pink hair. Her outfit was nice, just gray long sleeved shirt, hot pink skinny jeans, black and white converses and no makeup. Mokuba began to think of his clothing choice black and white shirt, same style as in battle city minus the vest, jeans, and his sneakers. His hair was still long and messy, and he'd gotten a pair of glasses that hid his violet eyes.

"Hey, mokuba thanks for letting me stay here."

"No problem." For a second an awkward silence filled the room.

"Um...I" Mokuba was interrupted when her phone rang.

"Oh, hey Jeremy" she said, Pocky still in her mouth. Jeremy?

Who's Jeremy? Is he like her boyfriend or something? And if so is he cuter than him? Wait why does mokuba care and why is mokuba talking in the third person?' mokuba thought to himself.

"listen i'm kinda busy with my friend right now." Aelita had hung up on this Jeremy guy and smiled.

"have you ever heard of the Pocky game?!" he asked, still very jealous of this Jeremy.

"there's a game?"

"Yeah, my two friends play it all the time"

"um...how do you play?"

"Well you take a piece of Pocky and we both start at one end and we both take small bites until we meet in the middle and the first on to break to connection looses" Mokuba twisted the rules a little.

"So it's like a-a kissing game?" she blushed.

"Sure call it what you want, want to play or not?"

"S-sure." This was just a game so it didn't really matter right? Its like the time she and Odd had kissed to get Herb and Nickolas out of the factory, it didn't mean anything.

"OK" Mokuba took a piece of Pocky in his mouth and so did Aelita. "Go" he managed to say. The two took bites and went red when they stopped, one bite away from each other. Aelita kept her eyes closed, while Mokuba took a deep breath and closed the space between them. Even though the kiss only lasted a few seconds both Mokuba and Aelita had developed a crush on the other. Mokuba gave her another quick kiss.

"u-um.."

"Mokuba! Are you the one who made that mess in the...who's that?"

"My...my girlfriend Aelita" Mokuba glanced at Seto.

"Oh, hey wait a minute, when did you get a girlfriend?!"

"two..days..ago" he managed to answer his brother. Seto just turned and walked away while mumbling to himself about how much Mokuba doesn't tell him.

"Girlfriend?" Aelita asked. Well, Mokuba had gotten rid of his brother but now what is going to do?

"Y-yes will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, but I want to duel you again." Mokuba's smiled with joy. "She didn't reject me!" he shouted.

"I thought you two were all ready going out!" Seto shouted from his office.

"This is none of you business Seto!" Aelita could hear seto bang his head against his desk.

"...how about that duel?..."

"I'll duel you any day, Mokuba" Aelita laughed.


End file.
